


Mea Culpa

by KatieSakura7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Church Sex, F/F, F/M, Nuns, Religion, Sibling Incest, Sins, Taboo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieSakura7/pseuds/KatieSakura7
Summary: La familia Jaeger vive una vida monótona hasta que Grisha enferma y al ser devotos religiosos Mikasa, su hija se ofrece al señor como monja de un convento y así su papá pueda curarse. Lo que ella ignora es que en lugar de estar más cerca del cielo, estará más cerca del infierno.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, bienvenidos. Esta historia contiene descripciones gráficas sexuales y lenguaje adulto dentro de una historia que se desarrolla en un ámbito religioso.
> 
> Se recomienda que si eres sensible o no te gusta este tipo de historias, no la leas.

Prólogo

Un nuevo día llegaba con una nueva preocupación, mi madre ya casi no aguantaba con todo lo que conllevaba el cuidar a un enfermo.

Nuestro padre yacía en cama debido a una enfermedad que aún no se descubrían la cura. Mi hermano y yo siempre ayudábamos en la casa y procurábamos que mi madre no tuviera mucha carga.

—Mikasa, Eren gracias por su ayuda, vayan a dormir. 

—Si mamá —dijimos en coro.

Me sentía bien al ayudar a mi madre, amaba mucho a mi familia y todas las noches rezaba porque mi padre se levantara de la cama.

Cada domingo íbamos a misa y todos ayunábamos y dábamos nuestra ofrenda para recibir la bendición. El padre Erwin daba la misa y siempre nos daba consuelo para nuestra situación.

—Mikasa ¿nunca has pensado en entregar tu vida al señor?

—¿De qué habla padre Erwin?

—Si, hablo de ingresar al convento y unirte a las novicias.

—No es mala idea hija—interrumpió mi madre.

—Lo pensaré —dije—Nos vemos el domingo que viene padre.

—Dios los bendiga hijos míos.

Nos fuimos caminando a casa y yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que el padre Erwin había dicho.

Y ¿si ingresaba al convento? Podría ofrecer mi vida como ofrenda para que mi padre se cure. 

—Mikasa ¿en qué piensas?—dijo Eren.

—Creo que me convertiré en novicia y así Dios escuchará nuestras súplicas y nuestro padre sanará.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, yo te apoyo.

—Gracias Eren.

…

Esa noche Mikasa rezó el rosario y luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto en el convento donde habitaban las hermanas de la congregación y el padre Erwin, un visitante inesperado había arribado.

Con un traje formal y una capa negra cubriendo su cabeza. El hombre tocó la puerta.

—Ya voy, espere por favor—exclamó la hermana Hange.

Abrió la puerta y el hombre se presentó.

—Buenas noches busco al padre Erwin, me han mandado de la parroquia del pueblo vecino. Lamento venir a esta hora, tuve otras cosas que hacer antes de venir. Soy el padre Levi.

—Pase, pase por favor. Le diré al padre Erwin que usted lo busca—dijo la hermana Hange.


	2. Capítulo 1

Siempre era lo mismo, la misma rutina, día tras día. Su padre era el que llevaba el sustento diario a su casa, su madre preparaba la comida y hacía los quehaceres, mientras Eren el mayor ayudaba a su padre con trabajos pesados, estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años y Mikasa la menor tenía 16.

Los hermanos siempre fueron muy obedientes con sus padres y no peleaban entre ellos. Tenían un carácter compatible. 

—Mikasa cuando termines tus tareas¿puedes ir a traer agua al pozo? 

—Si mamá ya voy.

Vivian a las afueras del pueblo, sus vecinos más próximos eran los Arlet que vivían a unos cuantos metros de ellos. El joven Armin se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Eren y siempre salían a pescar al rio que estaba cerca.

Mikasa salió a sacar agua del pozo mientras cantaba. Al llegar al pozo suspiró. Su vida era tan predecible y tan aburrida. Ella quería conocer más lugares y no solo ir de la escuela a la casa y viceversa.

Se distrajo pensando y casi se cae dentro del pozo.

—Mikasa, ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes no pasa nada, Eren.

—Bueno, cuidate, iré con Armin a pescar.

—Nos vemos, cuidate mucho.

Eren se encontró con Armin en el río, así era como solían pasar el tiempo. Platicaban cosas banales, especialmente cosas de hombres.

—Oye, tu hermana se ve diferente.

—¿A que te refieres Armin?

—Si, ya no es una niña. Dentro de poco te comenzaran a decir "cuñado"

—No lo voy a permitir, los golpearé. Nadie se mete con Mikasa. 

—Eventualmente ella se casará.

—Supongo.

La expresión de Eren cambió de pronto. El estaba confundido, veía todos los días a su hermana y a veces hasta dormían en la misma cama cuando ella tenía miedo. Pero hacía un tiempo Eren la estaba viendo con otros ojos. ¿Era posible que se estuviera fijando en su hermana? Eso era algo malo, era pecado. Tenía que confesarlo el domingo al Padre Erwin.

...

Mikasa llevó el agua donde su madre y juntas prepararon algo de comer ya que Grisha, el padre, volvería pronto.

—A ver, hija, ¿porque tan pensativa? ¿No estarás enamorada?—dijo Carla.

—Pensaba en que mi vida es un poco aburrida. Mamá dime,¿cómo, si quiera me voy a enamorar, si no conozco a nadie?

—Mikasa te prometo que el fin de semana le diré a tu padre que nos lleve a pasear a algún lugar bonito ¿si?

—Está bien.

La comida estaba casi lista y Grisha estaba a punto de volver a casa. Eren había regresado con unos cuantos pescados para cenar, Carla y Mikasa se habían encargado de cocinarlos.

—Querido, que bueno que ya estás en casa.

—Papá, ¿cómo te fue? 

—Bien, hija—dijo Grisha abrazando a Mikasa.

Carla puso los platos en la mesa y empezó a servir la comida.

Todos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a rezar pidiendo bendición para sus alimentos. Luego de la oración se soltaron las manos y comenzaron a comer.

—Bueno es hora de irme a dormir, Eren, mañana vendrás conmigo.

—Si papá.

—Yo recogeré los platos no te preocupes mamá —dijo Mikasa.

—Muchas gracias.

Habiendo acabado de recoger y lavar los platos Mikasa se fue a su habitación a leer un poco. La habitación de Eren estaba justo al lado y a veces se ponían a platicar.

—Mikasa ¿estás dormida?

—No, ¿que pasa?

—Queria saber que hacías. No quiero desvelarte, mañana tienes escuela.

—No te preocupes, iré un momento a leerte algo para que te duermas.

Mikasa salió de su habitación para entrar a la de Eren. Luego se acomodó a su lado mientras comenzaba a leerle uno de sus libros favoritos.

En ese momento Eren no pudo evita pensar en lo que Armin le había dicho. Mikasa ya era toda una mujer. El hecho que ambos compartiesen la cama ponía en que pensar a Eren. Ella no estaba usando sostén y la pijama que usaba dejaba ver un poco sus pechos desarrollados haciendo sonrojar a su hermano.

—Mikasa vete ya a tu habitación, me dormiré tengo que madrugar—dijo Eren serio.

—Está bien.

Mikasa se fue a su habitación extrañada del comportamiento de Eren.

El se quedó solo en su habitación y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. 

—Soy un pervertido, perdóname Dios mio.


	3. Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente la familia se encontraba desayunando juntos. Carla le servía otro vaso de leche a Grisha mientras Eren comía rápidamente para ir a acompañar a su padre.

—Eren, por el amor de Dios, come más lento te vas a ahogar.

—No te preocupes mamá, ya terminé. Te espero afuera papá.

Eren no podía dejar de pensar en los pechos de su hermana y la piel nivea de esta. No podía verla a la cara, ni siquiera hablar con ella. Se sentía mal, sucio. Un pecador por desear a su hermana.

—Eren… nos vemos—dijo a penas Mikasa.

—Ese niño..—dijo Carla.

[...]

Llegó la noche y Mikasa ayudaba como siempre a su madre a preparar la cena. Grisha y Eren llegarían pronto.

—Mikasa, querida. Podrías arreglar la mesa, en un momento volverán tu padre y tu hermano.

—Si mamá.

La mesa estaba puesta, los platos encima de los pequeños manteles con un tenedor y un cuchillo a cada lado. En el centro de la mesa Mikasa siempre colocaba un pequeño ramo de flores como adorno para que le diera un poco de vida.

—Buenas noches—Saludó Grisha.

—¡Papá!—dijo Mikasa y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

Al momento entró Eren y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Mikasa se percató de esto y corrió detrás de él.

—Eren, ¿que te pasa? Estas actuando raro desde anoche.

—Vete, no me pasa nada. No tengo hambre, es todo. Dile a mamá que no cenaré.

La chica extrañana regresó a la sala y se disculpó con su madre en nombre de su hermano.

—Querido. ¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Eren? Lo he notado raro.

—Ya se le pasará.

—Esperemos que si.

Los tres compartían la cena, Mikasa se veía triste y pensativa.

—Hija ¿que tienes apenas has tocado tu comida —preguntó Grisha.

—No es nada importante, papá no te preocupes.

—Mikasa se siente aburrida, ¿que tal si vamos de paseo el Sábado?—dijo Carla con una mirada de complicidad hacia su hija.

—¿Es eso? Pues claro que podemos ir de paseo. No quiero que mi princesa esté triste.

—¿En serio, papá?—se levantó a abrazarlo—¡eres el mejor!

Luego de la cena y de dejar todo limpio y ordenado cada quien se fue a su habitación. Mikasa seguía preocupada por Eren y decidió ir a verlo. Se colocó su pijama y sin hacer ruido entro a la habitación de su hermano como solía hacer.

Eren yacía dormido, Mikasa se acurrucó a su lado lo abrazó. Ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello castaño de el haciendo pequeños bucles.

—Mmm—Eren bostezó—¡¿Mikasa?! ¿Que haces aqui?

—Vine porque estaba preocupada por ti.

Eren se percató que ella estaba demasiado cerca de el. Se sonrojó y trató de taparse los ojos.

—Eren ¿ya no me quieres?—Mikasa estaba por llorar, sus ojos se estaban poniendo acuosos.

—Si, si te quiero ¿porque piensas que no?—El corazón de Eren empezó a latir rápidamente y tragó saliva.

—Abrázame.

Mikasa se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Eren comenzó a sudar, una delgada tela era lo único que se interponía entre sus pieles.

Eren rodeó a su hermana y esta se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a el. Ella se acomodó entre los brazos de su hermano y de pronto pasó lo inevitable. Eren acariciaba la piel de los brazos de su hermana hasta que su imaginación comenzó a volar y eso hizo que tuviera una erección.

—Eren, siento algo que me presiona la espalda.

Mikasa se dió la vuelta y se percató de lo que estaba pasando, observó el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de su hermano. Ella en su inocencia buscaba entender que era lo que le estaba pasando a Eren.

Ella puso su mano sobre el bulto y Eren dejó escapar un gruñido suave.

—Mikasa ¿que haces? Detente.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención ¿te estoy lastimando?

—No es eso. Nosotros no debemos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Que tipo de cosas? No entiendo.

—Mikasa ¿tú jamás —él tragó saliva— te has excitado? ¿Jamás has tenido deseo sexual?

—Pues, mamá me ha hablado de eso pero solo en cuanto a nuestro caso, el de las mujeres. Y pues si me he tocado algunas veces—dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Y cuando te tocas, ¿qué sientes?—dijo él deslizando su mano hacia su erección.

—Pues yo… no lo se pero se siente bien… ¿es malo?¿tú también te tocas?

—No es malo y si a veces me toco.

Eren estaba más excitado con la plática, tenía que satisfacer de algún modo su deso sexual en ese momento y comenzó a tocarse dentro de su pantalón.

—Eren ¿que haces?

—Perdóname, pero no aguanto más. Cierra los ojos.

Eren sentía vergüenza pero no podía parar de masturbarse. Sin previo aviso Mikasa comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a su hermano dejando a la vista su gran erección.

Ella se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía algo así. 

—¿Puedo?—dijo ella y comenzó a acariciarlo, lo tomó con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, mientras Eren se aguantaba los gemidos.

Al cabo de un momento, Eren ya no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó en las manos de Mikasa.

—Mikasa, nadie puede saber lo que acaba de pasar ¿ok?

—Está bien, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Si, gracias. Ahora vete a tu habitación.

Mikasa se levantó agarró una toalla y se limpió, luego salió y corrió hasta su habitación.

Mikasa no pensó que lo que había hecho estaba mal, ella pensó que estaba ayudando a Eren a sentirse mejor. Lo que no sabia era que su padre había visto a su hija salir de la habitación de Eren.

[...]

—Hange, estoy cansado.

El padre Erwin era el único sacerdote en la parroquia y necesitaba ayuda.

—Erwin si te sientes estresado ya sabes lo que podemos hacer—decía maliciosamente ella pasando sus manos delicadamente por el muslo del rubio.

—Nos pueden ver, alguien puede entrar en la oficina.

—No hay nadie a esta hora, todas las hermanas están dormidas.

—No me digas que no quieres repetir lo de la otra noche—dijo Hange sentándose en las piernas de Erwin.

—Mañana llamaré al Arzobispo Pixis para que me envíen otro sacerdote… mientras tanto, podemos desordenar un poco mi escritorio—dijo besando a Hange.


	4. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente la familia Jaeger iría a un paseo, todo marchaba bien hasta que algo fuera de lo habitual sucedió. 

Mikasa y Carla ya estaban despiertas preparando el desayuno y el almuerzo que llevarían al paseo. Eren aún se encontraba en su habitación y Grisha se encontraba ya sentado leyendo en su sofá. 

Eren salió de su habitación y bajó a saludar. El se encontró primero con su padre el cual lo llamó para que hablaran. Eren no sabía que su padre había visto a Mikasa salir de su habitación la noche anterior. 

—Eren ven un momento, quiero hablar contigo. 

—Si papá —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado—¿De qué quieres hablar? 

—Hijo ayer vi a Mikasa salir de tu habitación. Ya no son unos niños. Quiero que tengas cuidado, no me gustaría descubrir que algo está pasando entre ustedes. 

—No papá, no está pasando nada. No te preocupes. Mikasa solo fue a leerme un poco porque no podía dormir. 

—Bueno, vamos a desayunar entonces. 

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor. 

—¡Mis hombres favoritos ya están aquí! —exclamó Carla—Mikasa ayudame a servir el desayuno, hija. 

—Si mamá. Buenos días papá, buenos días Eren. 

El chico se sonrojó al ver a su hermana por lo que evadió la mirada. 

—Mikasa mi amor, ¿dónde quieres ir? —pregunto Grisha. 

—Quiero que vayamos a la montaña y hagamos un picnic. 

—Muy bien, eso haremos entonces. Todo para mí princesa. 

… 

Mientras tanto, en el convento, Erwin se había quedado dormido ya que la noche anterior había bebido más de la cuenta. 

—Hange… Hange… Hangeee! —dijo moviendo su brazo—Nos quedamos dormidos. 

—Erwin… Cállate me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué hora es? 

Eran las 8am, ellos debían estar despiertos hace 1 hora. Para su suerte aún no empezaba la misa de la mañana. Se levantaron y el padre Erwin salió sin que nadie lo viera de la habitación de la hermana Hange, nadie excepto alguien que al escuchar ruidos en el pasillo, se asomó para ver que pasaba. 

—El padre Erwin piensa que nadie sabe lo que hace con la Hermana Hange. De hecho nadie se imagina que yo se todo lo que sucede en este convento. 

La hermana Annie tenía bastante tiempo de estar en el convento y se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba. Ella no se llevaba bien con nadie, ella no decía nada de ella misma, todas las hermanas ignoraban la historia de su vida. 

La hermana Annie había sufrido abuso de parte de su padre, este había matado a su madre ante sus ojos. Ella se refugió en el convento cuando tenía 14 años y luego quiso ser monja. Ella era reservada y algo amargada por todo lo que había sufrido. 

En el convento habían dos hermanas más, Historia y Ymir. La hermana Annie sospechaba que ellas dos se traían algo extraño pero aún no lo confirmaba. 

[…] 

La misa había comenzado. Todos los feligreses se quedaban siempre después de la misa para hablar con el padre Erwin. El aconsejaba a todos los que lo necesitaban y por eso él era tan querido en el pueblo. Las ofrendas cada vez eran más cuantiosas y eso permitía al convento tener más comodidades. 

El padre Erwin había mandado a poner un jacuzzi en su baño el cual compartía con la Hermana Hange que era la superiora. ¿Quién iba a decir algo? 

[…] 

La familia Jaeger salió de su casa hacia la montaña. No estaba muy lejos de ahí pero para Mikasa significaba mucho, a ella le gustaba ver a toda su familia unida. 

Todos subían con normalidad hacia la cima de la montaña que no estaba tan alto pero a Grisha le estaba costando subir. 

—Querido ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Carla. 

—No es nada, es solo cansancio del trabajo. Sigamos. 

Desde hacía un tiempo Grisha estaba sintiéndose mal pero no le había dicho a nadie. No los quería preocupar. Él era un reconocido doctor pero hace unos meses visitaba un laboratorio donde buscaban fabricar medicinas, y ahí mismo manipulaban diversas sustancias sin el debido proceso de seguridad. ¿Alguna de esas sustancias tóxicas lo habría afectado?


	5. Capítulo 4

La familia Jaeger se encontraba en un lugar muy bonito, muchos árboles y flores los rodeaban. 

—Este lugar es perfecto —dijo Mikasa y se adelantó a poner un gran mantel. 

—Eren ayuda a Mikasa—dijo Carla. 

—Si mamá. 

Mientras ellos arreglaban el lugar Carla y Grisha se detuvieron a ver el paisaje. 

—Mira cómo se llevan de bien esos dos.

—Si, espero que Mikasa nunca se entere que la adoptamos ya que sus padres murieron cuando ella era aún un bebé—dijo Grisha—igual la quiero como mi hija y eso no cambiará. 

—Pienso igual querido. Mikasa es un ángel que el Señor nos ha mandado. 

Los cuatro se acomodaron para comer lo que habían llevado. 

—Hija ¿la estás pasando bien? 

—Si papá, gracias. 

Mikasa se alegraba con pequeños detalles, los cuales le hacían olvidar la monotonía de cada día. Ella estaba pronta a cumplir los 17 años y sería su último año en la escuela, ella aún no decidía que iba a hacer luego de eso. ¿Ser ama de casa y cuidar a sus hijos? ¿Irse lejos a estudiar a la universidad? Aún no lo sabía. 

—Eren vamos a caminar un momento—dijo Mikasa. 

—Eh si, si vamos. 

Los chicos se alejaron un poco de sus padres y Grisha comenzó a comentarle a su esposa lo ocurrido con Eren para que aconsejara a Mikasa ya que ella era una joven demasiado inocente y debía hablar del tema con ella. En este caso Carla decidió hablar esa noche con su hija. 

—Eren, he estado pensando y aún no se lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. 

—Mikasa no te preocupes, aún tienes tiempo. 

—Talvez me vaya a estudiar lejos—dijo rendida. 

—No me digas eso, no podré soportar que estés lejos de mi—dijo Eren acercándose a ella. 

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Ambos se sonrojaron. 

—¿Por qué dices eso? 

—Te olvidarás de mí y encontrarás a alguien que te guste, te casarás y tendrán hijos. 

—Supongo que sí, al igual que tú. Algunas de mis compañeras de la escuela me preguntan por ti, deberías salir con alguna. 

—No me interesan tus compañeras. Sólo me interesas tú. 

Mikasa estaba confundida. ¿Por qué su hermano le diría esas cosas?

—Eren siempre voy a quererte, eres mi hermano mayor. 

—Si, hermanos… Bueno regresemos con papá y mamá. 

Eren se había adelantado, caminando rápidamente. Mikasa se quedó ahí un momento pensativa. 

[…]

Mientras tanto en el convento todo era tranquilidad. Las hermanas se distraigan haciendo alguna actividad manual, ya sea pintando, cultivando en el huerto, leyendo etc. 

El padre Erwin se encontraba fumando en su oficina cuando el teléfono sonó. 

—Diga…—contestó—Arzobispo Pixis… Si, muchas gracias. 

La petición del padre había sido escuchada y en unos días llegaría el nuevo párroco. 

La hermana superiora estaba paseándose por los corredores y se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina el padre Erwin, decidiendo entrar. 

—Erwin ¿que quería Pixis? 

—Hange, ¿podrías tocar antes de entrar? 

—Tranquilo, no es como si estuvieras haciendo algo indecoroso con alguien más—se rio. 

—Pronto vendrá un nuevo párroco. Ya estaba cansado de tanto trabajo y necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Los feligreses aumentan y yo ya no doy abasto para tantas misas. 

—Uy, eso significa que tu y yo tendremos más tiempo para disfrutar el jacuzzi juntos—dijo ella sentándose en el escritorio. 

—Puede ser—dijo el levantando lentamente su hábito color negro. 

—¡Atrevido!—exclamó Hange, pero Erwin con un poco de brusquedad separó las piernas de ella y comenzó a besar sus muslos. 

—Mmmm, si, eso me gusta… Sigue—decía la superiora mientras el padre jugueteaba con sus dedos en sus labios ya húmedos. 

—¿Te gusta? Dime que quieres—Exigió el. 

—Mmmm quiero tenerte dentro de mi, que me penetres aquí mismo—dijo entre jadeos. 

—Así me gusta—dijo sonriendo y la agarró de la cintura dándole la vuelta y una vez ella estaba apoyada en el escritorio el le bajó las bragas de encaje negro que traía y al mismo tiempo el se bajó los pantalones y se dejó ir dentro de ella con tal urgencia que se les escapó un gemido. 

Erwin le tapó la boca a Hange mientras la penetraba y una vez acabaron, ambos se acomodaron la ropa y Hange salió de ahí como si nada. 

Al estar fuera de la oficina se dirigió a su habitación. 

<<¿Conque un nuevo sacerdote? Esto será interesante>>Pensó. 

Erwin la satisfacía pero no tenían una relación exclusiva así que ¿por qué no darle una buena bienvenida al nuevo párroco?


	6. Capítulo 5

Luego de un día fuera de casa, la familia Jaeger regresaba a casa. Grisha se notaba más cansado de lo habitual y al llegar a casa se fue directo a la cama. 

—Mamá, algo le pasa a papá ¿cierto? —preguntó preocupada Mikasa. 

—Si hija, él está cansado. Mañana estará como nuevo. 

Carla subió junto a su esposo para dormir dejando a Mikasa y a Eren en la sala. 

—Bueno hermano, mañana tenemos que asistir a misa así que hay que dormir temprano para poder madrugar. Buenas noches—ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Eren se movió ligeramente logrando recibir un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Mikasa pensó que había sido un accidente y no le dio importancia. 

—Buenas noches Mikasa… 

Ella subió a su habitación pero dejó la puerta entre abierta sin darse cuenta. Comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama. Eren la estaba observando detenidamente, ella había dejado de ser una niña hace tiempo. El seguía con la mirada la silueta de Mikasa recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. 

De pronto ella volteó, debió haber sentido la mirada lujuriosa de su hermano. Caminó hacía la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. Eren ya no estaba. 

[...] 

A la mañana siguiente Grisha estaba ardiendo en fiebre y le costaba respirar. Carla trató de ponerle unos paños húmedos para bajar la temperatura pero había sido en vano. El paseo hizo que el se sobre esforzara y por ende su condición empeoró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

—Eren por favor quedate a cuidar a tu padre, Mikasa y yo iremos a la parroquia a orar por su recuperación y a pedir que otro médico lo venga a ver. 

Carla y Mikasa se fueron a recibir la misa. El padre Erwin saludaba a todos los feligreses y en unos minutos la misa comenzó. 

Mikasa se encontraba arrodillada orando con los ojos cerrados. Ella estaba muy preocupada por su padre. Oraba con todas sus fuerzas para obtener un milagro. 

Ella pasó orando toda la misa y cuando terminó Carla la agarró del brazo y ambas fueron a hablar con él padre Erwin. 

—Padre, padre, espere necesitamos hablar con usted. 

—Oh, señora Jaeger, Mikasa. ¿Cómo están? Grisha y Eren no vinieron hoy ¿pasó algo? 

—Precisamente de eso le queremos hablar. Mi esposo está enfermo, queríamos pedir su intercesión y bendición para que el mejore. 

—Si padre, estoy muy preocupada por mi papá—dijo Mikasa al borde de las lágrimas. 

—Mikasa no te preocupes tu papá se sanará. 

—Muchas gracias padre—dijo besandole la mano mientras el padre la miraba de una forma las iba sin que Carla se diera cuenta. 

—Le diré a Hanes que vaya con ustedes y revise a Grisha, él es un buen doctor al igual que tu esposo Carla. 

—Gracias padre —dijo besando su mano también. 

Hanes llegó y se fue con Carla y Mikasa. Entraron a la casa e inmediatamente subió a revisar a Grisha. Efectivamente él estaba muy enfermo. Debido a un hongo, él había desarrollado una clase de neumonía. Su estado por el momento era estable pero podría empeorar en poco tiempo. Hanes dejó los medicamentos y recetó reposo y buena alimentación. 

—Papá cúrate por favor—dijo Mikasa llorando. 

—Hijos necesito que nos unamos más que nunca. Su padre los necesita. Mikasa tendremos que cuidarlo entre los tres y tendrás que ayudarme con los quehaceres ya no podrás ir a la escuela y Eren tu tendrás que ir a trabajar diariamente, tal vez te den trabajo en algún lugar, necesitamos dinero para comprar las medicinas y comprar comida. 

La situación se había puesto difícil pero todos estaban dispuestos al sacrificio. 

La noche había llegado y Mikasa la sentía más fría que como de costumbre. Tal vez era porque estaba triste. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal que su padre mejorara. Oraba, ofrecía pequeños sacrificios como ayunar, para que sus oraciones fueran escuchadas. 

[...] 

Los días pasaban y Grisha seguía igual. Carla estaba desesperada. Eren apenas ganaba lo necesario y a veces menos. Mikasa no paraba de orar pero sentía que algo no estaba bien… sentía que ella podía hacer más por su padre. 

A mitad de la semana Grisha se repuso, pero al día siguiente se puso mal de nuevo. El día domingo llegó nuevamente y ambas mujeres recurrieron a su fe. 

Asistieron a la misa del padre Erwin. Lo esperaron luego que todos se fueran. 

—Señora Jaeger, Mikasa. ¿Como sigue Grisha? 

—Está igual, padre. 

—Ya veo, Mikasa ¿nunca has pensado en entregar tu vida al señor?

—¿De qué habla padre Erwin?

—Si, hablo de ingresar al convento y unirte a las novicias.

—No es mala idea hija—interrumpió Carla. 

—Lo pensaré —Dijo Mikasa —Nos vemos el domingo que viene padre.

—Dios las bendiga hijas mías.

Se fueron caminando a casa y Mikasa no dejaba de pensar en lo que el padre Erwin había dicho.

Y ¿si ingresaba al convento? Podría ofrecer su vida como ofrenda para que su padre se curase. 

—Mikasa ¿en qué piensas?—dijo Eren.

—Creo que me convertiré en novicia y así Dios escuchará nuestras súplicas y nuestro padre sanará.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, yo te apoyo.

—Gracias Eren.

Eren no quería que Mikasa se fuera de su lado pero a la vez sentía una gran culpa por desearla y pensó que yendo al convento el dejaría de pecar. ¿Y si por sus pecados su padre se había enfermado? No tenía pruebas.


End file.
